


Moving On.

by malfoible



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6962533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible





	Moving On.

There are hundreds of surveys {Reid had even read a few of them} which tell you moving house is a traumatic event but Reid had not found it so.

He had mentioned to J. J. that his lease was about to run out and he was thinking of buying instead of renting, she had given him the name of a realtor, Sarah Foster, who had found him exactly the place he was looking for and when he told Derek he was moving, Morgan had instantly offered his help.

Of course he had to tell Hotch too, for his change of address, and soon the move had turned into a team exercise.  
That is why early one frosty Friday morning he was seated on a crate in his apartment waiting for his team.  
He had no sentimental attachment to the place.  
He slept here, he read here, and occasionally he ate here, but that was all.

Very few friends had visited. If he wanted company he went out.   
His mother had never stayed, nor even visited.  
That was one of the reasons he had decided to move.  
He was ready to make a home, somewhere to settle, the new place had an extra bedroom and a large secluded yard.  
He hoped to be able to invite his Mom, maybe for a weekend.   
He looked around at all his belongings boxed away.  
His life was in the boxes, not in this place, he had never made love here or even had sex here, there were no fond memories.  
Perhaps things would be different at the new place?   
Perhaps it was time to move on?

A familiar face floated through his mind and he smiled to himself. 

A long time ago he had fallen in love. Over the months and years, the feelings had grown and deepened.  
He had very little hope that his feelings were reciprocated but that hadn’t dampened them, how could he move on when the feelings were still so strong?  
He grinned, he got to spend time almost every day with this person, he was thankful for that.

A honk outside and a clatter on the stairs brought him out of his reverie.

Soon he had no time to think as he and the rest of the team carried box after box down the stairs and out to the truck.

They all laughed and chattered, teasing him as they loaded up.  
“More books? How many books can a person read?”  
“Don’t you have any actual furniture, or, you know, kitchen stuff?”  
“My back is killing me, I hope there’s not so many stairs at the new place.”

The new place was a small quiet house on a small quiet street.  
They broke for some water before starting to unload.  
Hotch walked through the house, a compact kitchen that he didn’t think Spencer would ever use, a small room you could use as an office,  
two bedrooms and a large sunny open room with French doors leading outside.  
He unlocked the doors and let in some of the air that was beginning to warm up in the sun.

It seemed to take longer to unload than it had to load up and they were all tired, sweaty and panting.  
There was talk of beer and pizza.  
Garcia was setting up the Wi-Fi.  
J.J. was looking for plates and glasses.  
Rossi had walked to the end of the garden to have a sly cigarette.  
Hotch, carrying a box of books, dropped a few as he crossed the room.  
Picking one up he smiled in recognition, a slender book of poems he had read at college.  
He flicked through the pages and a photograph fell out.  
It took a few seconds for him to remember the place.  
He couldn’t remember a photo being taken, or who, indeed, would have taken it as the whole team were there, seated round a table.

El Paso, that’s where it was, dinner, celebrating a good end to a case.  
The day had been roasting and the warmth had carried through into the evening.  
The cantina had an outside dining area, lights strung round posts, gentle music playing, and they had all enjoyed the evening, eating drinking laughing… he looked closer at the photo, he himself was in the centre, relaxed and happy, laughing at something Reid had said, he was looking at Reid as if he was his whole world.  
Hotch was shocked…had he let his guard down that much?  
Careful of his feelings always, what had caused him to relax so much that evening?  
He shook his head puzzled.  
Why had Reid kept this picture? 

The door swung open and Spencer entered, noticing what Hotch had in his hand he flushed, before he could speak, Morgan entered behind him, “Don’t stop in the doorway. I’ll knock you over.”

Reid moved aside and Rossi came in from the garden. “Really nice outside kid. I can see you sitting under that tree of an evening reading one of your books.”

A knock on the front door heralded a delivery van with a new couch and a new bed. 

A little later the whole team were seated round the room eating and drinking.  
At ease in each others company, chatting and laughing.  
Reid felt at home here already, with only a slight niggle disturbing him.  
He knew he would need to explain about the photo, he glanced at Hotch occasionally but he seemed to be avoiding his gaze.

Maybe he should just front it out, it was only a photo after all,” Oh that, I forgot it was in there, remember that case in El Paso?”  
It wouldn’t be a lie…exactly… a soft chuckle bubbled up through him.  
He remembered the one and only time he had lied to Hotch. “You told me the doctor said you were fit to return to work. You lied to me”  
Reid wouldn’t chance it again, and he could imagine the expression on his boss’ face if Reid ever said the words” I forgot.”   
Perhaps he should just explain, be honest, what could he say?  
I have feelings for you and I like to make you smile. Simple.

Across the room Hotch was listening to the chatter going on around him but his thoughts remained with the photograph.  
He looked over at Reid as a small smile lit his face, Hotch’s lips twitched in reply, the boy made him smile…made him happy…was it wrong to want more?  
Was it time to speak? In this job he had watched too many people miss the chance to talk to a loved one.  
Why did he hesitate?  
Fear of rejection?

 

Late afternoon everyone began to talk about leaving…Derek returned the truck and Rossi offered J.J. and Penelope a ride home.  
Reid turned from saying goodbye to find Hotch making coffee in the kitchen.

“I was going to offer you a beer.”

“Coffee’s probably better.”

They carried mugs through and sat side by side on the couch.

“Earlier…you seemed…surprised, em shocked that I had a photo of you…us…the whole team…”

Aaron put down his mug, “It wasn’t the photograph, more the expression on my face, I was startled. I let down my guard”

“Your guard…your expression…you were laughing…”Reid picked up the photo again. “Oh you do look a bit odd…”

“Look closely,”

“You’re looking at me…you….I really didn’t notice till now….You want me.”

Aaron was only half-way through the nod when Spencer leaned forward and pressed their lips together, his tongue teased its way into Aaron's mouth and passion surged through them.

 

It was late Sunday before Hotch reluctantly went home.  
He needed to get a change of clothes and prepare for the week ahead.

The soft press of Spencer’s lips had broken down Aaron’s reserve and he had kissed Reid back, his dominance surfacing, taking control.  
One kiss had turned into a hundred as they explored each other, lips and fingers, touching, teasing, caressing.

They had had sex, fucked, made love, in every room, on every surface in the small house.

They had dosed, napped, woken and made love again.  
They had showered, Hotch sliding down Reid’s body to take his soft length into his mouth.  
The sight of Aaron’s head bobbing was too much for Reid he came again and again, until he was sure he was going to pass out.

Sex with Hotch had been a revelation to Reid, he had very little experience.  
He’d lost his virginity late, first to a woman who had made all the running, then, when he realised his preference to a young man as naïve and innocent as himself.  
Nothing had prepared him for sex with Hotch.  
If he had thought about it at all he would have imagined his boss would be the same in bed as he was in his day to day life.  
Restrained, reserved, one hundred per cent vanilla.  
When Hotch had lifted him in the shower, wrapped Reid’s legs round his waist and practically skewered him to the wall, he realised his mistake.  
Aaron Hotchner was an extremely passionate man.

They lay in bed talking and Reid shared his thoughts, wondering if his inexperience was a problem.

Hotch kissed him lovingly.  
“I didn’t realise you were so innocent, this is not a problem for me, but if I’m going too fast for you or doing something you don’t like just say and I’ll stop.  
I’ve wanted you almost from the first time I saw you but I understand if you’re not ready for more than a fling.”

“It’s not just sex then, for you?” 

“Definitely not.” He wrapped Reid is his arms and listened as Spencer’s breathing slowed and he drifted off.

Hotch felt invigorated, powerful, he had never wanted anything more, and it was so much better than he ever dreamed.  
Spencer was perfect, every inch of him, inside and out was beautiful.  
Even watching him sleep made Hotch smile.

Reid woke and snuggled into Aaron’s side.” Aren’t you sleepy?”

“No, hungry maybe, have you any food at all?”

They ordered take-out and sat, knees touching, on the floor to eat.  
Spencer may have been new to all this but he had read a lot and he was up for a little flirting.  
He dipped Aaron's finger into the sauce then sucked on it greedily.  
Lust surged straight to Aaron's groin and he tipped Spencer back onto the floor and stripped off his shorts.  
He took his time this time, slowly, so slowly, till Spencer was afraid he would explode then he gave them both their release.

When Spencer got his breath back he laughed. “I was thinking this morning I had no memories in the old place. We’ve made so many here already.”

Friday turned into Saturday then into Sunday and still they couldn’t get enough of each other.

While Hotch had checked his messages, Spencer had begun to shelve some books.  
As Hotch stood talking on his cell, Reid had realised that he was naked under the joggers he had borrowed.  
Reid, who didn’t even shake hands with strangers, was surprised at how much he wanted Aaron’s touch, craved his fingers, his mouth…  
hadn’t been able to resist and had pulled down the pants, slipped his mouth round his boss’ hardening length,  
licked and sucked as Hotch held his head, fucked his mouth, came with a groan. 

Late Sunday they talked about Hotch leaving, getting prepared for work but neither of them wanted to pop the happy bubble they were living in.

Anxiety and concern chased themselves through Reid’s head.  
How was this going to work?  
How could they have a relationship and still be themselves while working a case?

Hotch put his mind at rest.  
“I know it will be difficult, especially at the beginning. I’d rather keep this to ourselves until we work it out, but I want to try, I want us to try, for a real relationship.  
What do you think?”  
A broad smile lit Spencer’s face as he nodded. ”I agree, I’d to keep things between us. Without telling people, you know how they ask questions, and I’m not ready to reveal all about my sex life, our sex life. ” 

Monday morning he was a little uncomfortable until he reached the office.  
Would things be different, would Hotch be different, act differently.  
Two minutes in he had his answer. They had a case and Hotch was as usual himself, focussed, professional.

Over the following few weeks, everything settled down into its new rhythm.  
Work was work, they got on with it, solving case after case, some with a good result, some bad.  
Somehow they managed to keep work life and home life separate.

If they had the chance they spent their spare time together, sometimes making love but also going out, seeing a movie having a meal.  
One weekend they even managed to go away, three days by the sea, swimming, walking on the beach.

Only once, at the tail end of a case when they were riding down in an elevator, did private and public overlap.  
On each floor more and more people entered squashing everyone together, until Spencer’s back was pressed tightly against Aaron's chest.  
He could feel the heat from his lovers body and his warm breath on his ear as he whispered. “Ever had sex in an elevator?”  
He shivered with lust as he shook his head in reply, brushing the front of Aaron’s suit with his ass.

He felt him stiffen as he rocked forward for a brief second and whispered again.  
“No? Well maybe we’ll save that for another time.”

Only the doors opening and everyone spilling out gave Reid enough focus to walk through the door.  
Hotch had surprised him again.

They were talking about being more open about their relationship.  
They had begun to discuss sharing with the team.  
Wanting their friends to know how happy they were.

Before they had decided what to say and when, Hotch was called in to collaborate on a case.  
An old friend Jack Garrett who was in charge of an international arm of the F.B.I. wanted to pick Hotch’s brains.  
After talking it through Hotch decided it would be better if he went to Ecuador himself, to get a better feel for the place and the people.  
Garrett agreed and Hotch asked Reid to accompany him.

 

It was a long while since they had flown commercial.  
The plane was full, Hotch passed the time checking out his fellow passengers.  
Families going home or on holiday. Couples taking a romantic break.  
Backpackers, students.  
Then there were the few who he couldn’t read right away, the ones who had malicious intent, sheltered, shaded.

Reid sat reading in the middle seat.  
Mrs Kapinsky by the window needed a bathroom break every fifteen minutes or so and Hotch gave thanks that they had their own plane.  
How on earth could they manage to fly like this on a regular basis. 

Jack Garrett waited at the arrivals, he was looking forward to seeing Hotch. It had been a long time since they had met.

He watched as Aaron grabbed a bag from the carousel then stopped to place his companion’s satchel over his head as it slipped off his arm.  
There was something in the familiarity of the act that made Jack wonder.  
Had Hotch, uptight, almost repressed been seduced into risking his career by the charms of a pretty face.

Garrett had checked Dr Spencer Reid out when he heard Hotch was bringing him.   
Garrett was wary, surely no-one could be as clever as the report made out.   
The two men crossed towards him and they all shook hands and said hello.

Aaron sat Reid in the front seat beside Jack.  
“Tell Jack all you know about Ecuador.” He sat back with a smile.

Reid began to talk and soon Jack was awash with information he didn’t know he needed.

“Now I know why you’re here Dr Reid, you’re an expert on the country.”

Reid shook his head.” What no, no I just read up on the plane.”

Hotch smiled at Jack,” He’s telling the truth.”

“You’re a genius, it said so in the report but I didn’t believe.”

“Yes he is.”

Garrett caught Aaron’s eye in the mirror. There was laughter there, and something else, pride?

Garrett had no time to worry about his friend as the case raced along.  
Reid had suggested a couple of arrears that looked interesting, places where kidnappers may hide out. 

 

Thirty six hours later the backpackers were being alternately hugged and shouted at by their parents.  
The kidnappers were in custody and Aaron and Spencer were accompanying Garrett and his team back to the U.S.

Garrett was seated opposite Reid and Hotch sank down beside his lover, tucking a stray strand of hairs behind Spencer’s ear.  
“Great work Spencer, that was an excellent result.”

Jack agreed. “Yes Thanks Dr. Reid, that was brilliant.”  
His eyes followed Aaron’s hand as it touched the younger man and he looked hard at Aaron with a question in his eyes.

Hotch gave a small smile, “Yes, we are in a relationship. Have been for a couple of months. We’re just beginning to tell people.”

Spencer’s eyes popped wide in shock. “Really, did you just say that out loud? We’ve only been talking about telling…”  
He turned to Garrett…”seems like you’re the first.”  
He grinned, then turned back to Hotch “Or, were you practising before you had to reveal all to the team, with all the questions that would entail?”

Hotch smiled. “You’ve caught me out. You’re not annoyed are you?”

Reid leaned over and kissed his cheek. “Not me, but I know someone who’s going to be really pissed.”

Hotch nodded “.J.J. Couldn’t you just send her a text“ 

“Something on the lines of, Hi J.J. Ecuador cool, I’m sleeping with Hotch, smiley face…”

Hotch laughed. “I was thinking more like. In a relationship with Hotch and the sex is phenomenal. Two smiley faces.”

“You two are so damn cute I may throw up, I need a drink.” Jack stood up and left them alone.

 

Rossi and Morgan raced to the rescue when J.J. began screaming…

“What’s wrong?”

“Are you ill?”

“Did you see a mouse?” 

She burst out laughing as she pointed to the screen. “No, but you guys really need to read this email from Spencer.”


End file.
